Um simples mortal
by divaReaser
Summary: Esme tem um passado, traumas. Mesmo Carlisle tendo curado muitas de suas antigas feridas, algo está prestes a derruba-la. Quando Esme tem um problema com um estranho homem em um bar, nem imagina o que está por vir. Será que um simples mortal pode acabar com a vida de um vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

Naquela noite Carlisle e Esme sairam para se divertir. Como sempre, ele foram a algum lugar onde tivesse dança e depois, quando voltassem, seus filhos teriam deixado a casa para eles.

Esme usava um vestido "tubinho" preto, com saltos da mesma cor, os cabelos caramelos presos com um pouco solto, uma maquiagem leve e seu batom vermelho de sempre. Perfeita. Nada menos para uma vampira.

A noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita, eles dançaram, conversaram, riram.. Enfim, estavam juntos, nada melhor para ambos, mal sabiam eles que suas existências estavam perto de virar de cabeça para baixo.

- Vou pegar uma bebida para disfarçar. - Carlisle falou baixinho no ouvido de Esme para que só ela escutasse e saiu em direção do bar. Esme se encostou no banquinho em que estava sentada para espera-lo.

Ela sentiu a mão em sua cintura e se virou sorrindo para seu marido, mas seu rosto desmoronou. Não era Carlisle, era outro homem, alto, bonito, olhos azuis intensos, cabelos pretos, mais ou menos vinte sete ou vinte oito anos de idade. Esme o conhecia, conhecia muito bem.

- Eu não consigo te esquecer, tinha que vir aqui busca-la, pelo menos para dançar. - O homem disse mais proximo à ela.

- Charles? - Ela sussurrou, caindo no reconhecimento do rosto cruel que aterrorizara sua vida humana.

- Como sabe meu nome? Nos conhecemos de algum outro lugar? - Ele perguntou. Então ela entendeu. Não era Charles, mas era alguém com o mesmo nome e muto, muito parecido com ele. Seu rosto cruel a amendrontava.

- Não.. Eu.. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa. Com licença, meu marido está me esperando. - Ela falou tentando sair dali o mais rapido possivel, mas o homem a puxou pelo pulso. Seu primeiro impulso foi puxar a mão mais forte, afinal ela era mais forte, conseguia muito bem se soltar, mas, não se sabe se por medo ou por saber que aquilo o machucaria, ela não o fez.

- Calma, eu só queria te chamar para dançar, hm? O que você acha? - Ele a puxou mais para perto e tentou beija-la, mas Esme apenas o empurrou com a outra mão.

- Já te disse, meu _marido_ está me esperando. - Ela deu enfase na palavra "marido", mas não adiantou. Charles estava realmente envolvido com aquela mulher, mesmo sem saber o por quê, e o joguinho estava ficando cada vez mais divertido.

- Ele não precisa saber.. - Esme sentiu sua presença antes mesmo que Charles o visse. Carlisle estava atras dela e pegou o pulso do homem, torcendo-o para que ele largasse sua esposa.

- Ela tem marido, vá procurar outra. - Carlisle tentava não usar muita força para não arrancar a mão do homem fora, mas ele enxergava tudo vermelho, o ódio possuindo-o ao ver aquele humano imbecil dando em cima de sua mulher.

- Carlisle! - Esme se escondeu atras do marido e apoiou as mãos em sua cintura, não se sabe se para segura-lo ou para se manter inteira, já que os fantasmas do passado voltaram com tudo para sua mente ao ver aquele homem tão parecido com seu sadico ex-marido.

Carlisle se controlou e soltou o braço do homem e os amigos de Charles o puxou para ir embora, querendo evitar a briga. Atras do marido, Esme começou a chorar.

- O que houve, Esme? Ele tocou em você? - Carlisle ficou desesperado.

- Não.. Não é isso, Carlisle, ele.. Ele era a cara de Charles. - Ela disse.

- Impossivel, Charles já morreu, faz muito tempo. - Ele a puxou, abraçando-a.

- Então é a reencarnação identica dele, Até o nome era o mesmo. Por um momento parecia que ele queria dizer que voltou para me buscar..

Esse acontecimento estragou a noite e eles resolveram sair dali, antes que algo mais acontecesse. Esme não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça e terriveis flash-backs de sua vida humana passavam diante de seus olhos, fazendo-a ainda mais aterrorizada. Ela se manteve quieta todo o caminho e Carlisle ficou preocupado.

Charles realmente não entendia, mas agora era quase questão de honra continuar com aquela história. Ele queria aquela mulher. Seus amigos tentaram faze-lo desistir dessa idéia, mas Charles disse que ia para casa e acabou pegando o carro e seguindo a Mercedes onde o casal havia entrado.

Quando Esme entrou em casa, sentiu algo ruim. Não um mal estar, obvio, vampiros não passavam mal, mas algo pesado no ambiente, como se sentisse que algo estava para acontecer naquele lugar. A casa estava silenciosa demais, já que todos haviam saido. Era estranho.

- Vamos, vamos subir e tentar relaxar. - Carlisle disse tentando dexa-la tranquila. Esme deixou que ele a puxasse pelas escadas até o quarto.

Então, aos poucos, ela começou a achar que estava sendo boba. Charles, seu ex-marido, estava morto a muito tempo e o Charles da danceteria não passava de um humano, um rélis mortal que resolveu paquera-la. Apenas isso. Nada mais que isso.

Ela tentou relaxar e, mais que isso, tentou fazer Carlisle relaxar, pois ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com sua reação.

Quando eles sentaram na cama ela apenas sorriu e deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dele, querendo excita-lo e funcionou.

Sim, eles fizeram amor, mas Esme estava distante. Sua mente estava em outra época, em outros pensamentos e, como raras vezes haviam acontecido, ela não teve um orgasmo.

Eles apenas ficaram em silêncio após acabar e aquilo já estava deixando Carlisle louco. Ele não sabia o que ela estava pensando, ele não sabia por que ela estava daquele jeito e começou a ficar extremamente irritado.

- Esme, o que há? Você ainda está pensando no que houve hoje? - Ele perguntou.

- Desculpe, desculpe, eu.. Eu..

- Você está aqui comigo, mas sua cabeça está em outro lugar.. Detesto quando você fica assim, não deviamos nem ter transado.. - Ele falou e Esme o olhou chocada.

- Eu só queria te distrair e me destrair também! Desculpe se eu tenho traumas e eles não me deixam em paz. A culpa não é minha. - Ela gritou e Carlisle apenas levantou vestindo a calça e foi para seu escritório.

Do lado de fora, Charles observava tudo da janela do quarto, vendo pela brecha da cortina depois de ter escalado até o segundo andar para a varando do quarto deles. Ele sorria enquanto via os dois brigarem, aquilo dando-lhe prazer e um plano se formando em sua cabeça para aproveitar que ela estava sozinha naquele momento.

Esme levantou-se da cama com o lençol em volta do corpo, ainda sem entender nada. Por que estava tão nervosa? Por que Carlisle foi tão grosso? Havia algo extremamente errado, mas ela não entendia o quê.

Charles aproveitou que ela estava no banheiro destraida e tentou abrir a porta da varanda para entrar no quarto. Destracada, ótimo. Ele colocou o primeiro pé para dentro, mas Esme já voltava e ele recuou, escondendo-se novamente.

Esme olhou a porta semi aberta e tentou lembrar-se se já estava assim, mas o panico e o medo que estava sentindo, não a deixou raciocinar. Ela apenas vestiu a lngerie e a camisa de Carlisle e foi para o escritorio correndo.

- Desculpa. - Ela sussurrou da porta. Carlisle, que também já tinha se acalmado, a chamou para sentar-se em seu colo.

- Eu que devo pedir desculpas, fui um idiota..

- Shhh.. Não quero mais falar sobre isso, não me deixa sozinha. - Ele beijou sua testa e ela encostou em seu peito.

Charles, vendo que nada mais podia ser feito, desceu e entrou em seu carro, dando a partida e saindo em alta velocidade dali. Hoje já não tinha mais o que fazer, mas ele voltaria.

**Então? Quem é Charles? Por que ele está tão obcecado por Esme? Seria ele a "encarnação" de seu ex marido? Por que Carlisle e Esme brigaram? Por que Esme está com tanto medo? Será que um simples mortal pode machuca-la? Muitas surpresas vem por ai, fiquem ligados.. **

**(N/A: Sim, eu sou idiota. :p) **


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle e Esme resolveram não contar a ninguém sobre a noite passada. Para eles já era passado e nunca mais veriam o homem.

Para Charles era diferente. Ele não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, só conseguia pensar em Esme, ele queria tê-la, assim como Carlisle a tinha, as cenas deles dois nus em sua cama, amando-se, não saia de sua cabeça e ele queria que fosse ele no lugar de Carlisle.

No outro dia ele foi novamente até a casa dos Cullen, dessa vez tomando o maximo de cuidado, pois reparou haviam outras pessoas na casa. Enquanto ele observava o movimento da casa, começou a descobrir coisas que ninguém devia saber, o segredo dos Cullen.

Charles viu a força de Emmett, a velocidade de Edward, viu Alice falar de suas visões.. Enfim, tudo o que sempre escoderam na frente dos humanos. Ele mal podia crer no que via.

- Rosalie, vamos caçar. - Emmett falou.

- Vão ficar por perto? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Eu queria ir até as montanhas e conseguir um urso, é tudo que um vampiro vegetariano do meu tamanho precisa para aguentar a aula amanhã. - Emmett sorriu com suas covinhas.

- Então vão de carro. Não sei se vai fazer sol hoje. - Alice comentou.

"Vampiro vegetariano". Isso com certeza chamou a atenção de Charles. Mas como..? Vampiros existiam? Seria isso verdade? Mesmo que fosse algo surreal, ele não podia negar o que tinha visto.

Quando Emmett e Rosalie sairam, Emmett sentiu o cheiro do intruso. Ele apenas se virou procurando e pode ver Charles escondido.

- Merda. - Emmett sussurrou. - Edward, Jasper! - Ele chamou e pulou ao lado de Charles segurando seus braços para trás, antes que ele pudesse fugir. - Quem é você?

- Emmett, espere! - Edward veio andando para perto deles.

- Um humano? - Jasper estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo tentando se controlar.

Carlisle viu a confusão do lado de fora e saiu, acompanhado de Esme, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando Esme viu que era o mesmo homem da danceteria soltou um grito, escondendo-se atras de Carlisle.

- O que você faz aqui? - Carlisle perguntou rispido ao homem, mas Charles não conseguia falar, estava impressionado demais.

- Ele já sabe sobre nós. - Edward falou apertando o nariz entre os dedos enquanto lia a mente dele.

- Merda! - Emmett praguejou.

- Como você chegou aqui? - Jasper perguntou, agora seu dom influenciando-o.

- Eu.. Eu.. - Charles tentou responder, mas nada saia.

- Ele está muito impressionado com tudo o que viu. Ontem a noite ele paquerou Esme no bar e ficou um pouco obcecado, diriamos, por ela, seguiu os dois até aqui e hoje voltou novamente, tentando arranjar um jeito de chegar perto dela quando Esme estivesse sozinha. - Edward explicou.

- Como você faz isso? Como sabe o que eu estou pensando? - Charles estava cada vez com mais panico de tudo aquilo, mas ele ainda sentia o medo de Esme e aquilo ainda o divertia.

- Bastardo. - Carlisle praguejou pegando a mão de Esme em sua cintura e apertando-a um pouco.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? Ele sabe nosso segredo. - Jasper falou.

- Temos duas opções: mata-lo ou transforma-lo. - Emmett sugeriu.

- Não podemos matar um humano. - Carlisle disse passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Não, Carlisle, por favor, eu não posso conviver com ele na mesma casa que nós. Eu.. Não.

- Calma, eu tive uma idéia. - Carlisle começou. Edward assentiu para Carlisle e foi até Charles, apertando um ponto entre seu pescoço e sua clavicula. Charles desmaiou.

- O que faremos agora? - Jasper perguntou.

- Meu plano é, droga-lo e deixa-lo o mais longe possivel. A droga vai apagar a memoria dele por dois ou três dias, quando o acharem vão descobrir os vestigios da droga em seu sangue, ou seja, ninguém acreditará em nada que ele disser sobre nós. Só espero que os Volturi nunca saibam disso.. - Carlisle disse. - Emmett, traga-o para meu escritório, Edward prepare as coisas que eu vou usar. Esme.. - Ele se virou para ela pegando seu rosto entre as mãos e fazendo-a desviar os olhos de Charles esmorecido nos braços de Emmett. - Vá para dentro, fique com as garotas, eu não vou demorar, depois eu vou conversar com você, ok?

- Ok. - Esme ainda estava impressionada com o rumo que as coisas haviam levado desde a noite passada. Ela queria ser forte, não se abater por causa do homem incrivelmente parecido com Charles, mas era quase impossivel. Ainda, além de tudo, ainda achava que Carlisle estava um pouco estranho, desde a "briga" que tiveram na noite passada.

Rosalie e Alice entraram com Esme e a levaram para a cozinha, a fim de distrai-la. Começaram a falar sobre banalidades, mas Esme prestava atenção apenas parcialmente, sua audição estava apurada, tentando escutar o que acontecia no escritório.

Emmett e Edward se encarregaram de levar o homem para longe e larga-lo em algum lugar. Carlisle queria ir, mas ele sabia que tinha que cuidar de sua esposa naquele momento.

- Esme.. Vamos conversar? - Carlisle apareceu na cozinha, estendendo a mão para ela. Esme se levantou e pegou sua mão, subindo com ele para o quarto que dividiam.

Se fosse outros tempos, Esme pensaria: "nem precisa dizer nada, nós conversamos com o olhar", mas agora já não era o mesmo. Ela não sabia o que ele pensava e isso a deixava aflita. Desde o que ele havia dito na noite passada, ela havia ficado insegura. Esme se sentiu desapontada, pois ela sempre acreditou que conhecia Carlisle e, do nada, ele foi grosso. Mas mesmo assim ela fazia de tudo para ele não reparar o quão encomodada ela estava.

- Querida, agora ele está longe, ok? Não tem mais nada para você temer. Eu posso ver a angustia, a agonia em seus olhos, por favor, eu não aguento te ver assim. - Carlisle se ajoelhou em frente a Esme que estava sentada na cama. - Me desculpa por ontem.. Novamente. Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça..

- Não, Carlisle..

- Me deixe falar. Eu te conheço muito bem, sra. Cullen, eu sei que há algo errado. - Ela sorriu um pouco com o "sra. Cullen". - Eu amo você, Esme. Posso ser idiota, imperfeito e não te merecer, mas eu amo você. Ontem eu estava.. Não sei, nervoso por causa daquele cara.. Você não sabe como é ruim te ver assim e não poder fazer nada. Queria poder sentir toda.. A dor, o medo.. tudo, no seu lugar. - Esme o abraçou. Com certeza era seu marido novamente. Ela se sentia amada por ele, como sempre, e isso a tranquilizava.

- Fica comigo hoje?

- Claro. - Ele sorriu e a beijou. - Vamos descer, Emmett e Edward já chegaram. - Carlisle pegou a mão de Esme e os dois deceram para a sala.

Carlisle chamou os garotos em um canto e eles lhe contaram como foi com Charles. Esme não quis saber, estava cansada demais de toda aquela historia.

Todos se reuniram na sala. Rosalie no colo de Emmett em uma poltrona, Edward e Jasper jogavam xadrez, Alice apoiada na cadeira de Jasper, Esme sentada no sofá, com Carlisle ao seu lado, o braço apoiado em sua perna, enquanto ela arranhava suavemente sua nuca.

- Jasper, Edward está pensando em usar a rainha e o bispo para derrubar seus dois cavalos e deixar o espaço livre para o Xeque. - Alice começou.

- Mas se eu usar minha rainha eu vou ficar desprotegido também, Alice. Foi apenas uma idéia. - Edward esclareceu.

- Fiquem quietos, eu não consigo me concentrar. - Jasper reclamou.

- Jasper é o unico que consegue jogar com esses dois do lado. Eu já teria amarrado Alice e dado um soco em Edward. - Emmett brincou.

- Vocês são péssimos jogadores. Se fosse eu já teria ganhado. - Carlisle brincou e Esme sorriu.

- Acha que ganha de mim, Carlisle? - Alice desafiou.

- Claro.

- Então vamos jogar. - Ela chamou.

- Agora não, Alice, estou bem aqui com minha esposa. - Carlisle esquivou-se.

- Sei, ele está com medo de perder da baixinha. - Emmett provocou.

- Claro que não, outro dia jogaremos e eu vencerei todos vocês. - Carlisle brincou.

Jasper acabou derrubando o próprio rei e desistindo de jogar com os dois enchendo sua cabeça. Alice sentou para jogar com Edward e, como sempre, o jogo começou a ser mentalmente.

O resto do dia passou rapido e a noite começou a cair.

- Eu ainda estou com sede, não saimos para caçar hoje. - Emmett reclamou.

- Quer ir ainda, querido? - Rosalie perguntou. - Se hoje nós formos para as montanhas, chegamos amanhã antes da aula.

- Vamos. Vocês vão também?

- Vamos, Jazz? Edward? - Alice se animou.

- Pode ser. - Edward aceitou, Jasper apenas assentiu. - Vocês vão? - Ele perguntou para Carlisle e Esme. Os dois se olharam por um segundo.

- Vamos ficar. - Carlisle respondeu.

- Ok, vamos. - Todos começaram a se movimentar, preparando-se para sair.

- Enfim sós. - Carlisle brincou e Esme o puxou pela camisa beijando-o.

Esme deitou no sofá e Carlisle se inclinou contra ela beijando-a e desfazendo os botões da blusa dela. Ela o ajudou a tirar a blusa e começou a trabalhar na camisa dele, jogando-a no chão da sala.

- E se eles voltarem? - Esme sussurrou entre beijos.

- Vem, vamos subir. - Ele parou de beija-la e a puxou pela mão, Esme pegando as peças de roupa do chão.

Esme largou as sapatilhas perto da porta e foi andando para a cama com Carlisle logo átras. Ele abriu o cinto e desabotoou a calça, subindo na cama e puxando Esme para ele.

Roupas para todo lado, os dois apenas se amavam, movendo-se juntos, no ritmo lento e prazeroso já tão conhecido. Um sabia o que o outro gostava e usavam isso.

As unhas de Esme cravavam na carne das costas de seu marido e ele gemia baixinho, não de dor, mas de prazer, sentindo-se cada vez mais proximo dela. Os beijos não cessavam, a respiração faltava as vezes, outras vezes apenas era ofegante.

Carlisle rasgou o lençol da cama sem querer, ao puxa-lo um pouco mais forte.

- Eu gostava desse lençol. - Esme brincou e riu.

- Te compro outro depois, dinheiro bem gasto. - Carlisle fez uma trilha de beijos pela clavicula dela, girando-os na cama de modo que ela estava sobre ele.

- Amo você, Carlisle. - Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Eles chegaram ao apice. Deitaram-se um de frente para o outro, os braços dele ao redor de Esme e ele puxou o lençol para cobri-la. Ela se virou e ele a abraçou pelas costas, pegando sua mão esquerda e brincando com sua aliança.

- Lembra-se de nosso casamento? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Não é algo que eu me esqueceria. - Ela riu. - De que exatamente você está falando?

- Do dia. Nós estavamos tão nervosos e, de minha parte, eu tinha medo doque aconteceria depois. - Esme virou-se um pouco para olhar para ele.

- Como assim?

- Eu imaginei se iria durar "para sempre" igual todos os outros casamentos entre parceiros que eu já tinha visto. Eu tinha uma certeza enorme que te amava, mas tinha medo de que um dia você se cansasse de mim.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- E agora você não tem mais esse medo?

- Depois de quase noventa anos, acho que já superei. - Ele riu e beijou o ombro dela.

- Nunca se sabe.. - Ela brincou e riu. - Não tem mais jeito, "até que a morte nos separe".

**ér, eu tinha que fazer o Carlisle virar Carlisle novamente porque eu fiquei cismada que ele estava muito grosso .-. Dai o finzinho com lemon foi só pra fazer todo mundo feliz eeee \O agora a porra vai ficar séria de verdade. That's all. **


	3. Chapter 3

Os dias se passaram e Charles, assim como no plano de Carlisle, foi encontrado pela policia e levado para seatlle, aonde morava. Todos o taxaram como louco, por ter sumido por tanto tempo, ter sido encontrado na beira da estrada e por "inventar" a história de que vampiros existiam. Porém Charles ficou impressionado demais, não pronunciou nem uma vez o nome dos Cullen e se comportava, realmente, como um doente mental.

Até essa parte, todo o plano de Carlisle tinha dado certo, mas ele não contava que Liam poderia acabar com tudo.

Liam era um vampiro nômade que a poucas centenas de anos tinha sido membro da guarda Volturi. Ele ainda mantinha uma estreita amizade com Aro e, quando disse que viria para Seatlle, Aro o pediu que ficasse de olho nos Cullen, já que Alice e Edward o interessava muito e ele os cobiçava em sua guarda com seus dons incriveis.

Talvez por obra do destino, Liam estava caçando nas escuras ruas de Seattle quando viu Charles correndo pela rua, fugindo da casa dos pais, onde estava sendo mantido a base de remedios. Liam o encurralou prestes a se alimentar dele, mas Charles o surpreendeu.

- Vampiro! - Ele exclamou. - Os cullen são vampiros! - Ao ouvir o nome do Clã, Liam sabia que tinha algo muito interessante a contar para Aro.

- O que você sabe sobre os Cullen, meu caro? - Ele perguntou.

- Eles são vampiros! Eu os vi, eles acharam que podiam se livrar de mim, mas eu a quero!

- Quem você quer?

- Esme.. Eu quero Esme. - Os olhos de Charles eram negros de insanidade.

- Eu vou te ajudar a consegui-la, ok? Eu e você vamos trabalhar juntos de agora em diante. - Com isso o vampiro mordeu o pescoço de Charles, apenas o suficiente para que o veneno entrasse em seu corpo e iniciasse a transformação.

Quando Aro soube da novidade, ele começou rapidamente a criar um plano. Ele não podia simplesmente atacar um clã. Logo alguém saberia e toda sua reputação ia por agua abaixo. Mas se Charles conseguisse Esme, seria um ponto fraco para Carlisle, e depois que a familia estivesse desfeita, ele teria o que queria.

Os Cullen já nem ao menos se lembravam do que havia acontecido, seguiram suas rotinas normais, sem se importar novamente com Charles. As semanas passaram rapidas e logo o outro mês chegou.

Naquela tarde, Carlisle saiu para o hospital e todos os outros foram para a escola. Como sempre, Esme estava sozinha na enorme casa, em meio a floresta de Forks. Seguindo o plano, Charles foi atras de Esme.

Ela estava destraida arrumando a casa e não ouviu quando ele entrou na casa pela porta da frente. Charles seguiu seu cheiro até acha-la arrumando o próprio quarto que dividia com o Marido.

Esme arrumava a cama e quando olhou para o espelho viu o par de olhos vermelhos a encarando e gritou. Charles pulou sobre ela, prendendo-a contra a cama e tampando sua boca. Esme estava em panico. Ela reconhecia o homem, mas não podia acreditar que agora ele era um vampiro. Como isso acontecera?

Estavam todos no refetorio quando os olhos de Alice desfocaram e voltaram um minuto depois.

- O que você viu, Alice? - Jasper perguntou. Edward já levantava da mesa e saia para o estacionamento.

- O que houve? - Rosalie perguntou assustada.

- Esme! Ele.. Temos que ajuda-la! - Alice não conseguiu falar e foi saindo atras de Edward, com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie a seguindo.

Mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo, todos entraram nos carros e partira rapidamente para casa, querendo saber o que havia de errado com Esme. Enquanto isso, Edward ligava para Carlisle.

- Sim, Edward?

- Carlisle, alguém.. Alguém esta atacando Esme. Estamos indo para casa agora para ajuda-la. - Carlisle entrou em choque por um segundo.

- Eu estou saindo daqui, encontro você lá. - Ele levantou e saiu correndo apenas gritando por cima do ombro que tinha uma emergencia.

No carro ele acelerou até o ultimo, querendo chegar lá o mas rapido possivel, mas quando viu que não podia ter mais da Mercedes, largou o carro no meio da estrada e resolveu ir correndo o maximo que podia.

Esme lutava contra Charles usando todas as suas forças, mas ele era muito mais forte. Prendeu Esme de barriga para baixo na cama e segurou seus braços nas costas com uma mão e a outra em sua boca para ela não gritar.

- Eu vim te buscar, querida. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Esme choramingou mais alto.

Ela conseguiu uma brecha e se libertou, correndo para a sala, mas Charles estava bem atras e a empurrou contra a parede. Esme bateu de encontro ao móveis e deslizou pela parede até o chão, levantando-se em seguida e jogando o primeiro objeto que viu contra ele. Não adiantou. Charles pulou a sua frente e passou os dois braços ao seu redor, tão apertado que Esme achou que fosse ser dlacerada ao meio em poucos segundos.

Ele a imobilizou e saiu correndo da casa, levando-a com ele por entre as arvores da floresta densa.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a chegar e seu desespero foi enorme ao ver os móveis quebrados e nenhum sinal de sua esposa. Ele se sentiu sem chão, sem saber para onde ir, nem mesmo o rastro havia mais.

Alguns segundos depois todos os outros chegaram. Alice entrava e sai de visões a todo segundo conforme as decisões eram tomadas.

- O que você vê, Alice? -Carllsle a pegou pelos ombros.

- Calma, Carlisle, ela va dizer, mas você tem que ter paciência. - Jasper falou usando seu dom para acalma-lo.

- Pare, Jasper, eu não quero me acalmar! - Carlisle gritou.

- Eu vejo.. É aquele homem, aquele que nós encontramos aqui, mas agora.. Agora ele é um vampiro. - Alice começou. - Ele ainda não sabe o que fazer com Esme. Eu posso vê-la. Ela está sentada no chão, de frente para ele, ela.. Ela está chorando e de cabeça baixa. Isso é tudo.

- Oh Deus, não deixe que nada de ruim aconteça com minha esposa. - Carlisle pediu baixinho.

- Vamos átras dela. - Emmett disse.

- Você pode ver aonde ela está, Alice? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Não, por enquanto não. Só posso ver o interior de uma cabana abandonada..

- Vamos sair para a floresta e procurar os rastros. Deve haver algo. Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie e Carlisle e eu. Nos comunicamos por telefone. Acho que não vou estar muito longe para ver as vsões com você, caso eu não consiga, eu ligo. - Edward deu as instruções.

Todos sairam correndo pela floresta, correndo e procurando algo, pegadas, cheiro, algo que os levasse até onde Esme estava.

Esme estava sentada no chão da velha cabana, a cabeça baixa e choramingando baixinho. Em sua cabeça vinha pequenos flash-backs alternando entre sua vida humana com seu ex-marido Charles e momentos com Carlisle.

- Oh, Esme..

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que não me deixa ir embora? - Ela perguntou ainda chorando.

- Por que eu quero você. Eu quero ter seu amor, Esme, eu quero que você me ame como você ama _ele._ - Charles exclareceu.

- Não! Eu.. Eu amo Carlisle, apenas ele. Eu..

- Cala a boca! - Ele gritou. - Agora você não tem mais escolha. Vai ficar comigo e acabou. Nunca mais vai ver Carlisle. - Esme Choramingou mais alto.

- Você não pode.. Não! Por favor, por favor..

- Sabe, acho interessante vê-la assim, me implorando.. Já te contei do meu Dom? - Esme o olhou assustada. Ele tinha um dom. Ele apenas riu. - Sim, minha cara, eu tenho um dom. Eu posso sentir o que todos os outros sentem, um de cada vez, mas posso e posso influencia-los também. Posso fazer você sentir o que quer que seja.. - Com isso Esme sentiu uma calma fora do normal e ela sabia que era ele.

Como o dom de Jasper, ele podia infuenciar qualquer um, mas era diferente em certos aspectos, primeiro porque Jasper podia influênciar mais de uma pessoa e segundo porque o de Charles era mais forte, ela não podia se controlar, assim como fazia com o filho.

- Incrivel que.. Meu dom funciona desde que eu era humano, acredita? Lembra-se de quando você e seu marido - ele distorceu a palavra. - brigaram? Sim, era eu. Eu estava com tanto ódio dele por ter o que eu tanto queria..

- Você.. Você estava lá? - Esme se lembrou daquela noite e sentiu repulsa em pensar em Charles olhando-os.

- Sim.. Eu estava lá. Eu os segui aquela noite eu precisava saber mais sobre você, eu precisava ter você, então eu fiquei sabendo demais.. não acha? Mas enfim, agora eu a tenho. Você é minha e tem de fazer tudo que eu quiser. - Ele se aproximou dela enfiando a mão por dentro de sua blusa.

- Não! - Esme gritou lutando contra ele. Ela mordeu seu ombro com a maior força que pode e saiu correndo.

Esme quebrou a porta da cabana e saiu correndo enfiando-se no meio da floresta. Ela, assustada, não olhou para trás, apenas correu sem saber para onde ia.

Alice teve mais uma visão. Dessa vez ela pode ver a parte de fora da cabana e parte da floresta. Edward viu também.

- Carlisle, eles estão ao norte das Rock montain. Esme está no meio da floresta, conseguiu escapar, mas ele está indo atrás dela. - Edward disse.

- Vamos para lá. Cada um por um lado, vamos encurrala-lo. - Carlisle avisou.

**E deixar todo mundo na curiosidade porque eu sou dessas ÇLSA~ÇAÇSL~ÇÇASLÇA~ÇLSA, mas antes que vocês achem que a história está acabando, eu vim dizer que estão muito enganados. bejão.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esme foi de encontro com Emmett e pulou de susto, mas ao reconhece-lo, o abraçou e recomeçou a chorar.

- Se acalme, Esme, agora você está segura. - Emmett a acalmou. - Rose, eu a encontrei - Rosalie chegou em poucos segundos e acariciou os cabelos de Esme.

- Graças a Deus, te encontramos, Esme. Vou ligar para Carlisle. - Ela pegou o celular e Chamou Carlisle e depois Alice e Jasper. - Em poucos minutos eles estaram aqui.

- Onde está aquele bastardo? Eu quero arrancar a cabeça dele. - Emmett disse.

Carlisle chegou e Esme correu abraçando-o o mais forte que podia. Depois de tanto medo, finalmente ela se sentia segura ao lado de seu marido.

- Vamos, vamos átras dele, não vamos deixa-lo fugir. - Edward disse.

Todos começaram a correr sendo guiados por Esme, que sabia para onde ficava a cabana. Ela e Carlisle corriam na frente, de mãos dadas.

Charles sentiu a presença deles muito antes de o encontrarem e resolveu fugir, sabia que sozinho nunca conseguiria contra eles. Resolveu fugir e esperar por Liam para um novo plano, sabia que apenas ele poderia ajudar naquele momento. Não só ele, mas os Volturi também.

- Por que não os atacamos de vez, irmão? - Caius perguntou.

- Claro que não! Se o atacarmos, todos ficaram sabendo, não podemos fazer isso.

- E qual o seu plano, Aro? - Marcus perguntou, mas não parecia que ele realmente queria saber.

- Carlisle é o lider, ele mantém todos juntos, se por um acaso eu atinjo Carlisle, a "familia" se separa. É muito mais facil sumir com nomades do que com um clã inteiro, irmãos. Era apenas matar o parceiro de Alice e Edward já é solitario.. Não seria dificil fazê-los entrar em nossas fileiras o mais rapido possivel...

Os Cullen procuraram por toda a floresta, mas nada de Charles, nem mesmo uma pista. Mesmo que a idéia irritasse Carlisle, eles decidiram que era melhor voltar para casa. Não havia como encontra-lo, então teriam de esperar. Voltaram para casa.

Todos estavam atentos enquanto estavam em casa, qualquer movimento diferente era motivo para dar uma olhada na floresta para se certificar que nada estava errado.

Esme estava sentada na cama, ainda de toalha, tensa. Tinha tomado um banho afim de se livrar da lembrança de Charles, mas era impossivel, ela ainda estava com medo. Carlisle, que tinha ido ao corredor falar com Alice, entrou no quarto novamente, estava com medo de deixar a esposa sozinha. Ele sentou-se atras dela, abraçando-a.

- Tudo bem? - Carlisle perguntou. Esme pegou a mão dele e a beijou, mantendo-a entrelaçada a dela.

- Sim, eu acho. Ainda estou um pouco nervosa.

- Ele te machucou?

- Não. Eu fugi antes que algo pudesse acontecer.

- Ele tentou algo?

- sim. Mas eu nunca deixaria.. - Carlisle beijou o ombro dela. - Carlisle, ele me contou uma coisa. Lembra-se o dia que voltamos da danceteria e nós brigamos?

- Sim.. O dia que eu fui um idiota..

- Não, na verdade a culpa não foi sua. A culpa foi de Charles.

- Como assim?

- Ele tem um dom, o dom é praticamente o mesmo de Jasper, mas é muito mais forte, já se manifestava quando ele era humano. Mas ele pode influênciar apenas uma pessoa de casa vez. - Esme explicou.

- Espere, então ele estava nos olhando? - Carlisle perguntou se inclinando para encarar Esme.

- Sim..

- Oh, Deus, ele é mais louco do que imaginei. Eu apenas espero que ele nunca mais apareça e nos deixe em paz, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não vai esquecer. Eu não sei o que faço. Quero acabar com ele o mais rapido possivel.

- Você me assusta quando fala assim, Carlisle. Geralmente você evita brigas e todo o resto..

- É diferente agora, o que está em jogo é a sua segurança. - Carlisle beijou o templo de Esme. - Eu amo você. - Ela deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dele e se virou, beijando-o.

- Como fica agora? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu vou ficar aqui. Não vou aguentar ir para o hospital e deixa-la aqui. - Carlisle a puxou e ela sentou em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado.

- Certeza?

- Esme, você sempre vai vim primeiro que tudo na minha vida. - Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- Quem sou eu para reclamar, não é mesmo? - Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia os beijos por sua clavicula e pescoço.

- Também acho. Você quase me matou de preocupação, eu não posso passar por isso denovo, serei o primeiro vampiro a ter ataque cardiaco. - Esme riu e levantou do colo dele.

- Cala a boca, Carlisle.

- Hey, onde você vai?

- Vou me vestir, querido, já volto.

- O que iamos fazer não precisava de roupas.. - Carlisle resmungou, ela apenas riu e foi para o closet.

No outro dia de manhã, quando Carlisle desceu, Esme estava na cozinha, olhando para a janela. Ele colocou a mão em seus ombros, apertando-os delicadamente.

- Onde estão os outros? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Edward, Emmett e Alice estão correndo pela floresta, vendo se não há ninguém por perto, Rosalie e Jasper estão por ai em algum lugar. - Esme respondeu suspirando e virou-se para ele.

- O que foi?

- Detesto viver com medo, esperando por algo. Isso está me deixando louca.

- A mim também.

- E ainda eles não tem nada a ver com isso, mas estão sofrendo por minha causa, Carlisle. - Esme levantou a mão e a deixou cair novamente, desviando o olhar.

- Eles te amam e fariam qualquer coisa por você, Esme, não se culpe. Somos uma familia. - Ela sorriu tristemente e afagou a bochecha de Carlisle antes de sair da cozinha. Ele suspirou. Tudo que mais queria naquele momento era a sua vida normal denovo.

Na floresta, os vampiros de olhos vermelhos vinham correndo quando Alice os viu. Eram cinco. Não houve tempo de chamar os outros, logo eles apareceram por entre as arvores.

Um deles era Charles, o unico que eles reconheceram. Os outros eram Liam e três membros da guarda que Aro havia mandado para ajuda-los. O plano agora havia mudado, matariam um por um, separadamente.

Os três Cullen foram contra eles, prontos para lutarem, mas Liam pegou Alice, prendendo-a com seu dom de imobilização, e ela gritou o mais alto que pode, tentando chamar os outros. Os três Volturi foram contra Emmett, que tentou escapar, mas foi encurralado. Chutaram a barriga de Emmett que caiu ao chão, um pegou sua cabeça puxando-a para trás enquanto os outros dois seguravam-no.

Edward, tentando ajudar o irmão, jogou Charles contra uma arvore, mas ele levantou-se e voltou correndo, batendo em Edward que caiu no chão com a força de récem criado de Charles. Edward foi preso contra o chão, sem poder se levantar.

Rosalie chegou no momento em que arrancaram a cabeça de Emmett. Seu grito ecoou por toda a floresta e um dos Volturi tinha um objeto metalico na mão, logo em seguida Emmett era apenas cinzas.

Carlisle e Esme estavam completamente chocados ao verem a cena. Rosalie saiu correndo, cega de raiva, indo de encontro com um dos Volturi, jogando-o longe, Jasper o pegou pelo pescoço jogando-o no chão. Carlisle pulou sobre Charles, puxando sua cabeça para trás. Esme deu um chute em Liam, que deixou Alice cair, as duas começaram a decepar o vampiro. Os outros dois Volturi Foram ajudar Charles e pularam sobre Edward e Carlisle.

Rosalie atacava cegamente, apenas pensando em se vingar pela morte do parceiro. Sempre que ele se levantava, ela o derrubava novamente, até que Jasper arrancou a cabeça e lhe tacou fogo, indo com o esqueiro para acabar com Liam também.

Ouviram apenas o som de um membro sendo decepado e o grito de Carlisle, que caiu ao chão com dor, sem o braço direito. Esme gritou e saiu correndo investindo contra Charles, jogando-o contra o chão. Alice veio ajuda-la.

Rosalie e Jasper foram ajudar Edward e mataram os outros dois Volturi. Esme e Alice, após arrancarem todos os membros de Charles, jogou o esqueiro, matando o ultimo inimigo.

Os olhos de Alice entraram em foco novamente. Tudo tinha sido apenas uma visão.

- Vamos, voltar para casa. - Edward disse. - Caso algo aconteça vamos estar todos juntos.

- O que houve? - Emmett perguntou.

- Charles está pensando em trazer novos amigos - Edward respondeu enquanto eles corriam de volta.

- Emmett, tome cuidado, muito cuidado. - Alice o alertou e Emmett assentiu, mesmo sem entender.

**Dei um susto em vocês? (DIGAM QUE SIM E ME DEIXEM FELIZ. HEHE) Eu me baseei em BD II (avá) e resolvi fazer isso. Imagina se o Emmett morre, vesh, Rosalie matava todo mundo. Tá, idiotices a parte, espero que estejam gostando da minha pequena loucura MUAHAHAHA. **


	5. Chapter 5

Charles ainda não sabia que plano seguir. Ele estava muito tentado a ir com Liam e os outros três acabar com os Cullen, mas também pensava em continuar com seu sadismo e brincar um pouco com eles.

Enquanto Charles não decidia, ALice tinha visões a cada segundo e isso estava pertubando-a. Cada visão era diferente e ela viu varios membros de sua familia morrer de uma forma diferente. Alice estava com medo do que podia acontecer e medo que não pudesse evitar.

Ninguém comentava sobre isso, ficavam todos calados em casa. Edward e Alice cochichavam pelos cantos sem querer contar a ninguém o que viam, pois sabia que se soubesse da possivel futura morte de seus parceiros, ficariam todos abalados demais para se proteger.

Carlisle não ia mais ao hospital. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para ficar com a esposa, de resto todo mundo ia para a escola, mas estava ficando dificil esconder as visões e o nervosismo que os rodiava a todo momento.

- Alice o que você viu? - Jasper perguntou quando os olhos de Alice entraram em foco novamente. Todos estavam no patio.

- Nada. Apenas ele mudando as decisões.. de novo. - Ela suspirou e olhou para Edward. - Estou ficando cansada disso. - Ela sussurrou para si.

- Não tem como você se desligar das visões um pouco? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Não quero me desligar, vai que eu perco algo importante, não posso deixar Charles chegar perto de Esme novamente. - Alice respondeu.

- Não é só sua responsabilidade estar de olho em Charles. Carlisle está em casa com Esme e se Charles aparecer, os dois podem muito bem lutar contra ele e até mesmo mata-lo. - Rose objetou. - E se você não tivesse esse dom? Não seria o mesmo?

- Mas Rose! Eu tenho esse dom e tenho que ajudar..

- Alice, odeio dizer isso, mas Rose tem razão. Descance um pouco, não está sendo facil para você ver as decisões de Charles.. - Edward se meteu. Ele sabia que Alice não andava bem com as visões.

- Ok, ok, eu vou parar um pouco.

- A partir de agora. - Jasper pediu.

- A partir de agora. - Alice parou de prestar atenção nas visões, ela só veria o que queria, era parte do dom dela, escolher o que quer ver.

Carlisle e Esme estavam em casa. Haviam passado o dia todo olhando um para a cara do outro, sentados no sofá, como se esperassem que algo fosse acontecer, mas nada. Edward não havia ligado para falar de nenhuma visão, Charles não havia aparecido, nada.

Eles também não conseguiam conversar, poucas palavras foram ditas o dia todo.

- Esm.. - Carlisle se levantou e foi até onde ela estava sentada, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. - Vamos.. sei lá, quer caçar?

- Não, não estou com sede.

- Quer conversar?

- Sobre? - Carlisle ficou em silêncio. - Não há nada, eu não consigo tirar a tensão de cima de mim e você também não, não dá para agir como se fosse um dia comum. - Ele apoiou os braços na perna dela e apoiou a cabeça nos braços. Esme acariciou seus cabelos.

- Pelo menos me deixa ficar perto de você? - Ele pediu, olhando-a. Ela sorriu tristemente e puxou os braços dele para que ele se levantasse.

Carlisle sentou no sofá e trouxe Esme para perto, aninhando-a em seus braços. Esme apenas fechou os olhos e ficou quieta, pensando em seus momentos preferidos, lembranças que a deixavam feliz, querendo esquecer de tudo aquilo.

Charles teve então, seu plano. Ele deixaria seus "amiguinhos" para acabar com os Cullen depois, primeiro ele queria se divertir mais com Esme. Resolveu descobrir do que Esme tinha medo e usar isso contra ela. Novamente ele iria a casa dos Cullen.

Se assegurou que todos estariam na escola antes de ir. Se estivesse só Esme, ou mesmo que Carlisle estivesse lá, seria mais facil para ele passar despercebido. Quando ele chegou, viu Carlisle e Esme ainda juntos no sofá, Carlisle tinha Esme entre suas pernas, abraçando-a e mexendo em seus cabelos. Aquilo deixava Charles com um ódio terrivel.

Após se acalmar um pouco, ele começou com seu plano. Jogou toda a influência de seu poder sobre Esme, fazendo-a angustiada.

- Carlisle.. - Esme choramingou.

- Sim?

- Eu não.. Eu não estou bem.. Passam varias cenas em minha cabeça, cenas humanas, coisas que eu achei que já tivesse esquecido a muito tempo, mas que voltaram poderosas.. É horrivel, não são nevoentas como as outras memórias humanas, são claras e isso é horrivel. - Esme falou.

- Conte-me, hm? Conte-me o que você lembra. - Carlisle a estimulou. Esme se sentou direito, olhando para ele e pegou sua mão.

- Lembro-me do dia em que Daniel morreu. A enfermeira repetindo "Sinto muito, sra, ele não vai sobreviver", lembro-me dos olhinhos azuis dele me olhando enquanto eu chorava e cantava a musica de ninar dele.. Ele estava tão fraquinho, já não podia mais chorar ou tossir.. Ele apenas me olhava.. - Os olhos de Esme brilhavam com as lagrimas que não podiam ser derramadas e Carlisle afagou seu rosto. - Lembro me de Charles.. Charles Evenson. - Ela pausou. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Charles. Esme não falava sobre ele, era outro Charles, seria por isso que ela tinha tanto medo? - Lembro-me do abuso, do espancamento, das agressões morais.. Ele me tratava como um lixo, como se eu não fosse nada. Lembro dos ematomas, lembro da dor.. - Ela abaixou o olhar e se sentiu extremamente cansada, como se o peso de seu passado tivesse caido todo em suas costas. Seu marido colocou uma mecha caramelo atras de sua orelha e puxou seu rosto para que ela o olhasse.

- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. - Ele sussurrou.

_Por enquanto, Carlisle, apenas por enquanto. _Charles pensou.

- Eu sei. Bem, eu lembro-me do dia em que contei para meus pais sobre Charles. Eles apenas me disseram "você tem que ser uma boa esposa, querida, seja obediente e ele não terá motivos para fazer isso". Aquilo acabou comigo, foi a segunda vez que eu me senti completamente sozinha no mundo. A primeira foi em minha lua-de-mel com ele, o primeiro espancamento, o primeiro abuso e a terceira vez foi quando meu filho morreu.. - Carlisle olhava para Esme e não conseguia entender como alguém poderia machuca-la. Ela parecia tão fragil, tão doce.. Era incomprienssivel.

Charles, sabendo agora o que precisava, resolveu não atacar aquele dia.. Ele teria muito tempo para se divertir depois, agora os Cullen já deviam estar voltando da escola e ele não queria que eles o encontrasse, poderia acabar com tudo.

A angustia de Esme passou assim que Charles se foi e ela começou a se sentir melhor.

Os outros chegaram algum tempo depois da escola. Alice estava se sentindo mais leve, pois Charles já havia parado com as decisões e ela podia especionar o futuro. Jasper percebeu que o clima na casa estava melhor, toda a melancolia tinha passado, pelo menos por agora. Edward reparou também, todos estavam com pensamentos mais banais. Rosalie e Emmett resolveram ir andar pela floresta, querendo passar um tempo sozinhos naquela noite.

Carlisle aproveitou que Esme estava melhor e resolveu ir ao seu escritorio, ligar no hospital para ver se estava tudo ok e passar algum tempo sozinho para pensar. Estava sendo complicado para ele nos ultimos dias, pois mesmo que ele quisesse mostrar que era forte, estava em panico com a minima possibilidade de perder Esme.

A verdade é que, Carlisle havia se sentido sozinho durante muitos anos, inclusive na época humana, já que sua mãe havia morrido e seu pai nunca lhe dera afeto, então desde de que ele encontrou Esme tudo passou a ser perfeito. Ela não era apenas sua esposa, era sua melhor amiga, companheira, amante e mãe. Ela desempenhava todos os papéis na vida dele, cuidava dele, o simples pensamento de perde-la era doloroso demais para ele aguentar. Já não existia Carlisle sem Esme.

Esme passou algum tempo na sala, conversando com as "crianças" sobre banalidades e, como viu que Carlisle ia demorar, resolveu subir para o quarto. Ela tomou um banho demorado e colocou uma de suas camisolas preferidas de cetim, era ótima a sensação do tecido em sua pele. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler um livro qualquer enquanto esperava o marido voltar.

A musica vinda do piano de Edward começou a ecoar por toda a casa, Alice e Jasper já haviam se retirado para o quarto.

Carlisle saiu do escritório e andou a passos humanos pelo corredor até chegar a porta de seu quarto. Quando ele abriu a porta, Esme abaixou o livro e o olhou sorrindo. Ele retribuiu e entrou, fechando a porta atras de si e começou a despir-se.

Ele subiu na cama e deitou-se nos braços de sua esposa.

- Espero que meu marido não descubra isso. - Ela brincou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Carlisle a puxou de modo que ela estava deitada na cama, sob ele.

- Seria um escandalo. - Ele disse e a beijou, fazendo cossegas nela logo em seguida.

- Não, Carlisle, pára, pelo amor de.. - Ela ria e empurrava as mãos dele, tentando impedi-lo. - Páaara! - Ela soltou um grito e Carlisle começou a rir quando ela tampou a boca e o olhou com cara de culpada. - O que vão pensar de nós?

- Deixem pensar, meu amor. - Carlisle a beijou e os rodou na cama de modo que ela estava sobre ele. Eles se olharam por algum tempo, apenas "conversando com o olhar" como Edward dizia.

Esme beijava e dava pequenas mordidas no pescoço dele, enquanto arrastava as mãos por seu peito e sua barriga e ele puxou a camisola dela fora, jogando-a para o chão, e depois uma a uma as peças de roupa a acompanharam, até que não tinha mais nada.

Carlisle delicadamente se encaixou nela, trazendo-a mais perto e começou a se mover, uma corrente eletrica passando por todo seu corpo ao sentir a pele dela roçando na sua, ele sentia tudo ainda como na primeira vez ou talvez a cada vez fosse unica..

Bem, naquele momento a unica coisa que importava era estar com ela, ama-la, Era o momento em que Esme era apenas dele, que ela agia de um jeito que só ele conhecia.

- Carlisle.. - Esme sussurrou fechando os olhos e abrançando-o forte ele sorriu e a encheu de beijos, apenas segurando-a contra seu corpo, sem querer solta-la nunca mais.

Esme deitou-se contra os travesseiros e Carlisle se aninhou em seus braços, com uma mão em sua perna. Ela mexia no cabelo dele, tirando-o do lugar, algo que só ela via, já que Carlisle sempre se apresentava a todos com o cabelo impecavel, por isso que ela amava bagunça-lo.

- Esme, Esme, minha bela esposa. - Ele pegou as mãos de Esme, entrelaçando seus dedos. - Como eu tive sorte em te achar. - Ela sorriu.

- Foi você que salvou minha vida, querido, não o contrario e eu faria tudo de novo se fosse te encontrar no final.

- Se fosse para voltar e fazer tudo de novo, acho que eu teria te sequestrado quando você tinha dezesseis anos..

- Oh, você detestaria a Esme de dezesseis anos.. - Esme falou desviando o olhar, sorrindo.

- Por quê? Até onde eu me lembro as duas são iguais.

- Muito rebelde, mimada, boba..

- Viu? Ainda continua o mesmo. - Ele brincou e Esme o bateu. - Ai, brincadeira. - Eles riram por um segundo.

- Desculpa ter ido embora e te deixado. Eu tinha medo.. Medo do que estava sentindo, medo de que me descobrissem e.. Medo de que você me odiasse pelo o que eu era. Se eu soubesse.. Muita coisa teria mudado, não?

- Sabe, Carlisle, eu acho que tudo o que aconteceu foi apenas para nos ligar, talvez se fosse diferente, não teria dado certo, talvez a Esme boba de dezesseis anos teria ficado com medo, teria fugido e nós nunca ficariamos juntos. Tudo foi perfeito do jeito que foi. Olhe tudo o que temos, olhe nossa vida juntos, nossos filhos, nosso casamento..

- Você tem razão. Sempre tem.

- Sempre tenho?

- Oh, droga!

- Vou usar isso contra você, querido. - Ele riu.

- Carlisle! - Alice gritou. A voz dela estava estranha, tensa. Carlisle olhou para Esme assustado e pulou fora da cama, vestindo a roupa. Esme levantou-se também e foi atras dele.

- O que houve, Alice? - Esme perguntou assustada.

- Carlisle, você não pode ir ao hospital amanhã, nem nós vamos para a escola. - Alice falou rapido.

- O que você viu? É Charles? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Não. Nós estavamos fugindo, tinhamos sido descobertos, mas eu não sei como. Temos que tomar muito, muito cuidado.

- Emmett e Rosalie ainda não voltaram? - Esme perguntou.

- Não, mas eu já liguei para eles, estão a caminho. - Edward disse.

- Ok, vamos ficar todos aqui, todos juntos, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer, pode ser mais algum plano de Charles ou pode ser algum deslize nosso, vamos nos manter alerta. - Carlisle instruiu. - Quero todos aqui na sala em dez minutos. - Todos assentiram.

Cada um foi para seu quarto se arrumar e logo estavam todos na sala e Emmett chegou com Rosalie. A noite seria longa.

**Ok, é o seguinte, tenho perguntas a resposder a Kolbow. **

**1 ° eu sei que te conheço de algum lugar, mas não sei de onde, btw. **

**2° Ér, eu não coloquei a Bella não fic porque eu tenho problemas em fazer muita gente junto e ela me atrapalha lol, mas nada contra a pessoa dela. LS~ÇALSAÇ~SLAÇÃ**

**3º Você me deu uma boa idéia e eu vou usa-la no proximo capitulo, se não se importa, mas realmente eu não tinha pensado nisso. **

**Então é isso, eu tinha que colocar algo legal em Carlesme porque né? O negocio estava muito tenso. Esperem pelo o que vou fazer, porque nem eu sei lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

Como as visões da Alice mudavam dependendo das decisões, ela não viu mais os Cullen fugindo por serem descobertos, ou seja, com certeza seria um deslize de algum deles.

Carlisle passou instruções para que todos se protessem do sol adequadamente, não conversarem sobre isso e etc e todo mundo saiu junto para caçar, uma longa caçada até estarem bem satisfeitos, evitando todo o tipo de deslize.

O resto do dia foi para assistir tv, jogar xadrez e Emmett, Jasper e Edward brincando de lutinha no quintal. Não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer.

- Até vampiros ficam entediados. - Emmett reclamou jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Rosalie.

- Emmett, o que eu disse sobre as brincadeirinhas sobre vampiros? - Carlisle o repreendeu.

- Mas nós estamos em casa!

- Mas esqueceu que Charles já nos seguiu e descobriu tudo? Não estamos seguros por enquanto.

- Ok, Ok.. - Emmett concordou revirando os olhos.

Esme levantou-se e foi para o andar de cima, entrando em seu escritório, que era uma sala que só tinha entrada a partir do escritorio de Carlisle, pegou seus materiais de desenho e começou a rabiscar qualquer coisa.

Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou lá, mas quando percebeu já escurecia. Fechou o caderno e encostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos. Ela ouviu os passos vindo pelo corredor e a porta do escritorio de Carlisle abrir e fechar e depois a porta de seu escritorio se abrir. Ela olhou e lá estava Carlisle. Ela sorriu.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da mesa, na frente dela.

- Vai ficar aqui sozinha?

- Estava distraida desenhando, nem reparei que estava escurecendo. - Ela apoiou as mãos na perna dele.

- Ainda não entendi porque você veio para cá, não tinha dito para nós ficarmos todos juntos? - Ele falou um pouco grosso.

- Não sei, só queria me distrair, o que foi, Carlisle?

- Você nunca me obedece, Esme, nunca. Será que é dificil para você entender que eu não quero que ninguém fique sozinho? - Ele falou mais alto que o normal, Esme se assustou. - Charles está atras de nós por sua causa, o minimo que você pode fazer é cooperar conosco.

- Ca- Carlisle? Por que você está falando assim comigo? - Esme perguntou com uma voz chorosa. Ele nunca tinha falado assim antes.

- Porque você sempre faz tudo errado! - Ele bateu na mesa, derrubando algumas coisas no chão. Aquilo a fazia lembrar de Charles, seu ex-marido e Esme estava com medo de Carlisle, mas então ela se lembrou: Charles, ele podia controlar os sentimentos!

- Carlisle, Charles está te controlando, por favor, tente se acalmar, eu vou falar para os meninos irem atras dele e.. - Esme não conseguiu acabar de falar, porque ela sentiu o peso da mão de Carlisle indo contra seu rosto e ela caiu no chão.

Nesse momento Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward já estavam na porta da sala.

- CARLISLE VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? - Edward gritou, abaixando-se ao lado de Esme que choramingava com uma mão no rosto.

Emmett e Jasper agarraram Carlisle pelo braço, segurando-o enquanto ele tentava se soltar. Parecia um louco, se contorcendo e chutando o ar, tentando de todo mundo se libertar.

- Charles! Charles o está controlando. - Esme falou.

- Droga, Jasper, solte Carlisle e vá atras de Charles. - Edward falou.

Alice e Rosalie foram com ele e Edward foi ajudar Emmett a segurar Carlisle. Esme se levantou do chão e ficou olhando para Carlisle tristemente, sem acreditar que aquele louco na sua frente era seu marido carinhoso e amoroso.

Jasper, Alice e Rosalie correram em volta da casa e um pouco mais fundo na floresta, mas nada de Charles ou qualquer outra pessoa. Voltaram, achando que ele podia ter fugido, mas ao chegar em casa, Carlisle ainda estava do mesmo jeito.

- Não é possivel, ele pode controla-lo de tão longe? - Alice perguntou.

- Será que ele está aqui dentro? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Vão olhar, olhem bem em cada comodo da casa. - Edward falou e os três foram.

Esme não olhava para o marido ou para os dois vampiros que o segurava, era demais para ela. Ela saiu para o escritório de Carlisle e fechou a porta atras dela, começando a chorar. Alice voltou e a viu sentada no chão, chorando.

- Esme.. Não chore..

- Eu não posso, Alice. Esse.. Esse maldito está acabando com a minha vida, ele está acabando com tudo de bom que eu tenho.

- Esme, aquele homem dentro do escritório não é o seu marido. Seu marido é doce e gentil, lembra-se? Ele te ama, Esme, ele nunca seria capaz de te machucar, ele está sendo controlado, é muito mais forte que ele. - Alice afagou o rosto de Esme.

- Eu sei disso, eu sei. A propósito, vocês o acharam?

- Não. Ele não está aqui. Será possivel que ele é tão forte a ponto de conseguir controlar os outros de tão longe?

- Eu não sei, Alice, mas e agora? - Jasper e Rosalie entraram no escritorio e Esme e Alice se levantaram do chão.

Rose veio e passou um braço ao redor do ombro de Esme e Alice pegou sua mão, e os quatro entraram no escritorio novamente. Carlisle tinha desistido de lutar contra Emmett e Edward, mas ainda continuava com uma expressão assustadora.

- Ele não está aqui, Edward. - Rosalie disse.

- Eu não acredito que esse bastardo possa ser tão forte! - Edward disse. - Algo tem que quebrar o efeito. Não acredito que ele consegue controlar Carlisle com tanta força estando longe, temos que acalma-lo.

Esme olhou para Alice e Rosalie e ambas a soltaram. Ela cambaleou até Carlisle e com a mão um pouco tremula afagou o rosto dele.

- Carlisle.. Carlisle, por favor, sou eu, Esme.. Por favor, tente se controlar, amor. - Ela sussurrou, seus olhos brilhavam com as lagrimas não derramadas. Carlisle a olhava com uma expressão de psicopata e Esme tremia levemente, mil lembranças se passando por sua cabeça. - Amor, por favor. - Esme choramingou um pouco. - Eu amo você.

A expressão de Carlisle relaxou de repente e ele olhou em volta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que vocês estão me segurando? - Ele perguntou para Edward e Emmett. - Esme? Por que está tão triste, amor? O que houve? - Edward e Emmett o soltaram.

- Graças a Deus. - Rosalie relaxou abraçando a cintura de Emmett que já estava ao seu lado.

- Carlisle, você não se lembra? - Jasper perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Lembro-me de que? Esme o que houve? - Ele estendeu a mão para puxa-la, mas Esme se afastou automaticamente e ele ficou olhando para ela, confuso.

- Você não se lembra de ter entrado no escritorio, ter gritado com Esme e ter batido nela? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu o que? - Carlisle quase gritou. Esme deu mais um passo para trás, assustada. Ele olhou ela e sua expressão de medo lhe cortou o coração. - Esme..

Alice esfregou o braço de Esme levemente.

- Esme, não tenha medo, é Carlisle. - Alice disse, Esme não desviava os olhos de Carlisle.

- Esme.. Me desculpe, eu não.. Não era eu. - Carlisle pediu.

- Eu não.. Agora não, Carlisle. - Ela se virou e saiu da sala.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? - Carlisle desabou no sofá atras dele com a cabeça entre as mãos, se pudesse estaria chorando.

- Não foi você. - Alice se ajoelhou a frente dele afagando seu cabelo.

- Eu vou falar com Esme. - Rosalie saiu procurando Esme. Chegou a porta do quarto dela e bateu na porta. - Esme, sou eu, Rose.

- Agora não, Rose. - Esme falou com uma voz chorosa. Rosalie parou e pensou um pouco no que dizer.

- Abre aqui, por favor. - Ela bateu mais uma vez. Sem resposta. - Ok, vou falar daqui mesmo. Lembra-se quando eu encontrei Emmett e eu pedi para Carlisle transforma-lo para mim? - Rose sorriu com a lembrança. - E alguns dias depois eu estava apaixonada por ele e ele correspondia, mas eu tinha medo por causa do que havia acontecido na minha vida humana.. - Ela fez uma pausa esperando que Esme abrisse a porta ou pelo menos dissesse alguma coisa, quando viu que isso não ia acontecer, continuou. - Bom, eu estava com medo e eu lembro que você me disse: Rose, eu passei pela mesma coisa, mas uma coisa eu aprendi, quem nos ama nunca vai nos machucar, Carlisle nunca me machucou e Emmett nunca será capaz, até porque eu arranco a cabeça dele se ele ao menos tentar. - Rose sorriu e Esme abriu a porta. - Querida, Carlisle te ama, ele nunca vai machuca-la em sã conciencia," até porque eu arranco a cabeça dele se ele ao menos tentar". - Ela repetiu a frase, Esme sorriu e a abraçou.

- Você tem razão, Rose. Eu não posso deixar esse bastardo acabar com tudo o que eu tenho. Um Charles já me tirou tudo o que eu tinha e eu não vou deixar o outro fazer o mesmo. - Ela passou direto por Rosalie e foi andando com passos humanos rapidos pelo corredor até o escritório, Rose logo atras.

Esme fez tudo rapido antes que algo a impedisse, entrou no escritório, Alice se levantou e Esme se ajoelhou a frente de Carlisle. Ele, ainda com a cabeça entre as mãos e olhos fechados, não viu.

- Eu estou aqui. - Ela sussurrou. Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e ia puxa-la para um abraço, mas lembrou-se de não assuta-la, então apenas acariciou seu rosto.

- Esme! Oh, Esm, me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe!

- Não tenho nada para desculpar, amor. - Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Ok, nós vamos indo então.. - Edward falou e todos foram saindo da sala, deixando-os a sós.

- Eu nunca poderia te machucar, amor, nunca, ele estava me controlando, eu..

- Eu sei, eu sei, não vamos mais falar sobre isso, ok? - Ela pediu e Carlisle a puxou do chão, sentando-a em seu colo. Ele apenas acariciava seu rosto, olhando-a, se amaldiçoando internamente por ter se deixado ser controlado, pela lembrança que estaria na cabeça dela para sempre.

Esme apenas empurrava todas as memórias para o fundo de sua mente, ela tinha decidido que tinha de ser forte e que não deixaria mais nada atingi-la. Ela tinha sido fraca por muito tempo, mas agora ela queria acabar com Charles, ao lado de Carlisle ela queria arrancar os membros daquele bastardo e jogar fogo no seu corpo, livrar-se para sempre.

**Não fiquem bravas com o Carlisle (nem comigo) fiquem bravas com Charles, tudo culpa dele. Agora é o seguinte, chega de enrolação, o Charles já brincou bastante com a Esme, está na hora de matar ele.. ou não..** **E muito obrigado a Kolbow por ter me dado a idéia lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Charles estava feliz com seu plano sadico de controlar Carlisle. Depois que descobriu que podia controla-lo de longe, estava achando-se invencivel, mas o que ele não sabia é que só funcionava se a pessoa controlada não estivesse esperando e se não estivesse sobre o efeito de nenhum outro dom. Ou seja, quando ele tentou controlar Carlisle novamente, não conseguiu, pois além dele estar esperando, ainda Jasper mantinha-o sobre o efeito de calma de seu dom para que nada mais de ruim acontecesse. Charles não entendia porque não funcionava.

Mais alguns dias interminaveis passaram-se enquanto os Cullen esperavam Charles aparecer ou fazer algo.

- Eu não aguento mais esperar, eu quero acabar com isso rapido. - Esme falou.

- Eu concordo com a Esme. - Emmett apoiou.

- Mas o que podemos fazer? Nós não sabemos onde ele se esconde. - Carlisle falou com um suspiro.

- E a cabana nas montanhas? Será que ele não continua lá? - Alice deu a idéia.

- Será que ele continuaria no mesmo lugar? - Edward perguntou.

- Ele não sabe do meu dom. Na verdade ele não sabe do dom de nenhum de nós, não é mesmo? - Alice continuou.

- Não sei, Alice, eu não sei o que ele pode ter ouvido enquanto nos observava. - Carlisle disse.

- Mas vamos tentar. Vai que Alice está certa. Não temos nada a perder indo até lá e se o acharmos, melhor, acabamos logo com essa história. - Rosalie falou.

- Você tem razão, Rose. Vamos ir atras dele na tal cabana da montanha. Pode ser que ele ainda esteja lá. - Carlisle começou. - Ok, acho melhor nos separarmos quando estivermos perto das montanhas e chegar cada um por um lado, cercando a casa, mas para isso temos que chegar todos juntos.

- Se formos sozinhos ou em dupla não tem como nos comunicar, vamos fazer dois grupos, um com Alice e um comigo, ai eu e Alice estaremos conectados. - Edward deu a idéia.

- Ok. - Carlisle concordou. - Jasper, Rose e Emmett com Alice e Esme e eu vamos com Edward, ok?

- Ok. - Todos responderam em coro.

Cada um subiu para seu quarto para se arrumar e em dez minutos todos sairam de casa juntos, correndo em direção as rock montains.

Como no plano, se separaram em grupos e cercaram a cabana, Esme a reconheceu, com certeza era aquela. Eles podiam ver que havia duas pessoas dentro da casa, conversando e, pelo cheiro, eram vampiros.

Esme reconheceu o cheiro de Charles, mas ela não sabia quem era o outro. Não tinha nada a temer, afinal eles eram sete contra dois. Seria rapido e facil.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie arrombaram a porta e entraram, encurralando os dois vampiros. Esme, Edward e Carlisle iriam pega-los de surpresa.

Charles os reconheceu na hora e se abaixou em posição de defesa, junto com Liam. Rosalie pulou contra Charles que a jogou contra a parede, Emmett com uma raiva sobrenatural o atacou, chutando sua barriga, fazendo cair no outro comodo. Alice e Jasper atacarm Liam ao mesmo tempo, derrubando-o no chão, indefeso.

Esme, Carlisle e Edward entraram pelos fundos, Carlisle pegou Charles pelo pescoço sem ele ver, e o obrigou a ajoelhar no chão.

- Foi facil demais, nem teve graça. - Emmett brincou.

- Você faz isso porque tem os outros para te defender, mas se fosse apenas você e eu, eu te mataria, Esme. - Charles cuspiu por entre os dentes. Esme riu.

- Não, eu te mataria porque eu não tenho mais medo de você, Charles. - Esme chutou-o e ele caiu no chão. Emmett cruzou os braços e sorria enquanto via a "mãe" acabar com Charles.

Jasper, que tinha um pé sobre as costas de Liam, começou a decepa-lo junto com Alice. Esme atacava Charles a todo segundo, sem deixa-lo se defender, mas então Emmett puxou Esme de cima dele, segurando seus braços para trás, quase arrancando-os de seu corpo.

- Emmett! - Carlisle gritou e então percebeu que ele estava sendo controlado. Soltou Charles e foi para cima de Emmett, Edward também, tentando ajuda-lo, mas Emm era muito mais forte.

Charles levantou e tentou fugir, mas Rosalie o pegou pelo pescoço, empurrando-o contra a parede.

- Alice, me ajuda aqui! Ele é.. Muito forte. - Rose pediu. Alice a ajudou a segurar e Jasper, que já tinha decepado o outro vampiro, veio correndo, puxando o braço de Charles fora do corpo.

Houve um grito angustiante de dor e Emmett voltou a si, soltando Esme que caiu no chão. Carlisle a ajudou a levantar. Esme estava furiosa e foi para cima de Charles, arrancando-lhe uma perna.

Emmett o puxou da parede e Esme pulou nas costas do vampiro, arrancando-lhe a cabeça. Logo Jazz estava com o esqueiro, jogando fogo nos dois corpos decepados. Todos sairam e colocaram fogo no resto da cabana, fugindo logo depois para que ninguém os visse.

Eles correram o mais rapido que podiam para casa, todos mais leves, como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas.

- Desculpa por te atacar, Esme, você sabe.. - Emmett falou.

- Tudo bem, querido, o importante é que acabou. - Esme olhou para Carlisle sorrindo.

- Sabe o que eu não sei até agora? - Alice começou. - Quem era os outros três vampiros que vieram nos atacar com Charles na minha visão? - Todos olharam para Alice, confusos, menos Edward. - É, eu tive algumas visões sobe nós sendo atacados, mas achei melhor não contar, pois sempre algum de nós morria na visão.. - Alice esclareceu.

- Não sei, Alice, será que ele teve o plano de criar recém criados? - Edward perguntou.

- Não.. Acho que não, eles não pareciam recém criados.. Mas enfim, agora Charles está morto, acho que não temos mais nada para nos preocupar..

- Traz o O+ e vamos brindar! - Emmett gritou.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! - Todos falaram juntos e começaram a rir.

_Enquanto isso.._

- Liam e Charles morreram? Malditos Cullen! - Aro gritou.

- E agora irmão? Como vamos pega-los? - Caius perguntou.

- Calma. - Aro voltou a sua expressão normal. - Ainda temos muito tempo.. Eu vou vence-los. - Ele sorriu malignamente.

**EEEEEEEEEE ACABOU \O medo do Aro.. mas enfim, that's all, espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha bela (porém não) fanfic, eu gostei de fazê-la, foi interessante, mas achei o final super bobo Ç~SLAÇ~SALÇ~SLAÇ~S quero dizer, como o Charles foi idiota né? mas eu não sabia o que fazer.. é .-. well, obrigado por ter acompanhado. bai.**


End file.
